Five Nights at Freddys: Nothing Left
by Mudkiptreecko
Summary: Mike Shmit never had much. His parents had died when he was 17, both in the same car accident. He was living with his grandparents who hated him- so it wasent much surpise he wanted to get a job for money to buy a apartment. However upon taking a job at a famous town pizzeria he faces true terror and may even lose his life. (Credit to Scott Cawthon for characters and the game)
1. Chapter 1

Mike looked around nervously. The animatronics has not given up killing him just yet...like they ever would. How did he develop a small spark of hope they would you ask?

On his 4th night, the power went out when he still had 50% left. When the lights came back on, Freddy was behind him. Mike had screamed in fear.

It wasent untill 5 minuets without being slaughtered did Mike realize Freddy wasent here to kill him...well not yet anyway.

"Calm down Mike" Freddy had said. He recalled it being odd as his voice sounded human-like with a hint of robotic. Mike had been startled but he litsened to what the bear had to say.

"You arent caught yet" Freddy had said "You make it past tommorow and we will stop hunting you...funny since this hasent happend for atleast a year".

Mike hadent known what the 7 foot bear meant by that. Freddy had took sight of his face and explained further "No nightguard has made it past 4 nights for a long time...if you survive..we will stop hunting you,".

Mike checked his door lights once more...draining his precious power. He couldent lose...he just couldent when he had a chance.

Mike checked his camera tablet..it read

Time: 4:00AM

Power:15%

"15 precent!" Mike shouted in agony "HOW CAN I SURVIVE WITH THAT?"

There wasent really a reason not to scream- the animatronics knew where he was already so it wasent like it gave them an advantage.  
This allowed Mike to yell...alot. This stupid job and challange he made for himself was killing and enraging him.

Why he challanged himself this way...he would never know truly...somthing in him told him to keep taking the shift.

He checked his tablet again, this time showing he had 5 power left. 5AM, 5 power...could he do it...it was his last chance.

Checking pirate cove, its curtains werent even opened.

This allowed Mike to turn off both doors and both lights.

He had to save every last percent...

He saw it dropping...the acursed fans plugin couldent be found in the mess of wires behind his desk.

5...4...3...2...1...

Authors note: Hey guys, I see I got a few views on my last fanfict and I hope some of you see this one!

Leave a review below and tell me what to do better! 


	2. Chapter 2: Whoops

Mike watched the power drain helplessly...

Sure he didnt believe the animatronics would stop..but if there was a small chance.

Besides this job paid WELL...it used to be utter crap but he convinced the manager his 'service' deserves more money.

He had thought the manager would slap him accros the face and tell him to get out...but he agreed.

Now here he was hoping and praying Freddy would be lazy coming.  
He had run out of power once however he was saved by the 6AM bell.

Suddenly the room plunged into utter darkness...it wasent long untill a familiar tune straight from the depths of heck played, vibrating in his ears.

The Torreador march was a classic song- yet he always hated it, even when he came to fazbears as a little kid.

Mike closed his eyes...hoping...praying the bell would ring.

After what seemed like ages with the accursed song ringing in his ears, Freddys terrifying face disappeared from the door.

It was over...

When Mike heard the beautiful 6AM chime he breathed a sigh of relief and wiped a couple tears from his eyes.

He had made it...he has accule- THUD.

Mike hit the ground with a sickening thud

"I got him Freddy!" a voice rang out in the darkness

"Golden...it was 6AM..please...PLEASE tell me you didnt kill him" Freddy repiled

"Oh...uh...whoops?" The golden bear said sheepily

Freddy sighed, "It would be a shame if he died..." Freddy said..but then a briliant idea struck his head

"Sorry Freddy" Golden said "I didnt know...you know I cant hear very well"

Freddy chuckled "No...its fine Golden...if he really is dead I have a solution... 


	3. Chapter 3: Could you follow me?

Mike was unconsious. He couldent remember how he was knocked out but he was. While the poor man was passed out he had a vivid dream of sorts

"Follow me" A purple bear would say

Mike was in a hallway with the bear on the other side

"What?" Mike asked

"Follow me..."

"Why?"

"Follow..."

Mike did as the bear told- hoping to wake from his dream.  
As he moved through each damp hallways he noticed this place was in much more disrepair than the restraunt he was currently working at.

Suddenly the bear stopped at a large room, boarded up

"ERRORR... " A raspy voice said

Mike had only a couple seconds to dodge a man stabbing him

The man was purple- from his clothes to his skin, wich was slightly darker purple.

He lunged at Mike again and he dodged.

The purple bear grabbed Mike as the purple man got closer

"You Cant" It said as it stabbed Mike in the heart. He screamed in agony and suddenly awoke.

He was on the table at the backstage

"Oh crap...were they about to stuff him" he thought

Well he wasent taking any chances- he tried to move but was hurt by a sudden agonizing pain on his head

From what he could tell by touching his head- there was some gauze surrounding it

Had they gave him first-aid? these blood thirsty killers?

"Mike...your startled im sure- but calm down" A voice suddenly called from the darkness outside the door

He regonized Freddys voice as the massive bear animatron walked in the room

"We arent going to stuff you" Freddy said simply

"But...but the calls and the-" Mike started as he was interrupted by Freddy

"Those calls were recorded years ago- we arent like that now" Freddy said comfortingly

Mike was hecka confused- as he feared these robots completly...but Freddy had a certiant comforting atmosphere about him.  
It reminded him of his dead mother.

"So...you fixed my head?" Mike asked confused. "Yep" Another voice called- this time sounding younger

A golden bear, much like Freddy walked in the room

"Sorry bout that head of yours" He chuckled "I cant hear as well as I used too!"

Mike was still processing the whole situation...espicially the dream he had earlier

Nothing to bad about the dream honestly...it was a normal nightmare

The only thing about it that troubled him was the fact that in the dream...he was in a Freddy Fazbear costume.

AR: Hey guys! I got alot of support on this story and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!  



End file.
